


【knkz】关于粉丝送的奇妙生日礼物这件事

by cozy_candy



Category: 2434 - Fandom
Genre: 2434, M/M, knkz - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozy_candy/pseuds/cozy_candy
Summary: warning！knkz 私设多如山 但是和现实设定差不多本篇有奇怪道具和奇怪play注意不喜请退出！（咳嗽）码字不易 喜欢的话就太好了 辛苦就值得了
Kudos: 34





	【knkz】关于粉丝送的奇妙生日礼物这件事

**Author's Note:**

> warning！  
knkz 私设多如山 但是和现实设定差不多  
本篇有奇怪道具和奇怪play注意  
不喜请退出！  
（咳嗽）码字不易 喜欢的话就太好了 辛苦就值得了

关于粉丝送的奇妙生日礼物这件事。

葛葉生日的时候在线下也和熟悉的人办了一个小party，大家玩的都很开心，也喝了点小酒。最后是叶把醉醺醺的葛葉搀回家，已经私下官宣过的他们收货了一堆乱七八糟的起哄，和一堆挤着眼睛祝他们有个美妙夜晚的。

葛葉其实已经拆了很多粉丝礼物了，也超级开心，但是有一个他特别在意的包裹，上面写着。

『请一定要和叶一起在晚上打开哦！』

听上去就奇奇怪怪，但因为是粉丝的要求，摇了摇包裹觉得不是危险品的葛葉就决定留到最后和叶一起拆了。

______

“里面是……什么?”

酒劲上来以后，葛葉眯着眼睛把下巴搁上叶的肩胛，他总觉得自己今天酒量低的奇怪，难道叶在里面加东西了吗?

无论如何都已经把那些东西喝下去了，昏昏沉沉的脑子不听使唤，他只能向天祈求叶不要搞什么天大的幺蛾子。

但事实上叶的确要搞幺蛾子。

因为常打游戏，叶的手型修长好看，而此时这只好看的手正在窸窸窣窣的拆包装纸。拆完包装纸之后，葛葉发现叶整个人顿了一下，那里面到底是什么啊???

“呐，ku酱……”

?为什么要用这个称呼，葛葉觉得那里面的东西绝对超级无敌完蛋。但是在party里玩游戏输掉之后，好像自己的确答应这个人今晚什么都可以做来着?接着他就发现叶把他抱起来放在镜子边，他单手撑着镜子，被叶的上半身压的弯下腰，感受到叶的双手虔诚的拂过自己因为未知而恐惧的背脊。

那双手温暖而有力，让他的腰线沉沦向下，臀瓣则高高翘起，被叶搓着柔软的臀肉。

叶顺着葛葉暗红衬衫内部把手滑进去撩拨，把葛葉全身的欲火点燃，但是却迟迟没有进一步的动作。

在干什么啊草，葛葉觉得很愤懑，要做就……快点做啊，酒劲让他满面潮红，甚至  
打了个小酒嗝。

叶犹豫了一下，还是凑到葛葉耳边低语到

“这是粉丝的心意没错…希望ku酱好好对待喔……”

『这』是什么?葛葉顺着镜子往后看去，只能看到叶手里拿着一个器械一般的东西，还有另外一盒包装的像糕点一样的玩意。

啊？要吃粉丝送的东西吗？他昏昏沉沉的点点头，就听到时候传来叶的笑声。

“真乖呢。”

后穴被异物撑开的瞬间葛葉瞳孔微缩，整个人都颤抖了一下，叶在做什么？想要转头上手去摸，手却被叶捉住放回身前，叶俯下身，温柔的蹭蹭葛葉的颈窝。

“要好好吃完哦w”

不会吧…葛葉脑中闪过一抹非常不详的想法，但是浑身皮肤泛着浅粉，陷入情欲之中的自己又无法拒绝……

要陷入混沌了。

叶刚刚抽空读了一下说明书，就算如他也被粉丝的知识涉猎噎了一下，据说是很安全的用具，甚至对身体有很大的好处，唯一的缺点就是使用方法恶趣味到极点，需要通过类似『产卵器』一样的东西将『卵形』的凝胶状物体塞入后穴，再慢慢融化吸收。

粉丝也太会玩了…?这么想着的叶，本来想把这个放在一边，但是此时的葛葉又似乎正在情欲当头，嫌热一般扯着自己的领子，又像伸懒腰一般舒展着微弯的躯体，甚至有些难耐的，无意识的扭着腰。

罢了，就放纵一次吧。把说明书往后扔去的叶探身而下，轻柔的褪下葛葉的裤子。他把那个又像漏斗又像注射器的东西探入葛葉后穴的时候意外的轻松，虽然葛葉似乎在迷糊中挣扎了一下，但也没有拒绝。

真是可爱到糟糕啊…这么想着的叶把卵形状的凝胶拿出，轻轻的让它滑进去。

葛葉感觉有冰凉的东西滑进自己后穴的时候，差点被自己呛到咳嗽，叶到底在做什么啊?心中那个残念的想法被证实，他的手蜷起握成拳搁在镜子上，努力抵御自己体内的不适感。

叶在把凝胶卵一个个塞进葛葉的后穴的时候，不断的在葛葉的脖颈，后背和腰部留下吻痕，听着耳边难耐的呻吟，安抚着身下的人。葛葉感觉下腹被渐渐填满了，到底有多少啊？塞入过程中难免有些擦过敏感点，他夹紧双腿，努力忍住不让凝胶流出。更加糟糕的是，在快感之中他感觉自己派对时喝多了的酒水也充盈在腹中，把自己的下腹像皮鼓一样微微撑起，随着呼吸收紧肌肤时轻轻颤抖着。叶的手指轻柔的拂过葛葉的腹部，感受里面液体和凝胶的触感，柔软中带着一丝发硬，垂在手心，手感非常好。

开玩笑吗？这个场合?

叶终于把凝胶卵塞完了，他思索了片刻葛葉能不能自己忍住这件事，又看了看粉丝准备齐全的g塞，把产卵器轻柔的拔出来，又在葛葉短促的尖叫声里用g塞堵的严严实实。

葛葉这才感到压力，虽然被堵住可以防止凝胶滑出弄脏别的东西，但是并不能影响他在收缩后穴的时候，那些卵状的东西在肠道移动，一次次擦过敏感点，让他仿佛在被奇怪的东西侵犯一样，又爽到酥麻又耻到不行。

这都是啥粉丝啊？！他咬着牙，腰酥了半边，身子都在发软。叶双手环过葛葉的腰腹胸膛，让他直起腰靠在自己怀里，却依旧面对着镜面。

因为姿势的关系，葛葉修长的双腿不得不岔开一些，排泄欲席卷而来的时候叶却温柔的握住他的性器。他惊喘一声，差点连呼吸都停止，感受着叶挑逗自己敏感的铃口，把他的欲望彻底点燃。虽然情欲压下了涨得难受的感觉，但是在兴奋状态下他是没法泄出的。这么想着的他自暴自弃的把腰往前送去，看到镜子里自己的眼角飞红，眼底是无意间漏出的妩媚和泪水。

……他厌恶的撇开脸，真的不想看到自己如此淫荡的样子，但是却真实存在着。背德的感觉使他羞恼，叶却照顾他的性器十分舒服，一波一波的快感叠加而来。这么想着的葛葉正从嘴里溢出奇怪的呻吟，却发现叶猛的停止了动作，到达顶峰之前快感消失，只有无尽的空虚感袭来，他难受的扯住叶的衣角，嘤咛一般咬着牙请求着。

“快…快点……继续…叶…”

“想要?”叶的眉睫扫过葛葉的颈窝，轻轻揉了揉葛葉的囊袋。

“想…哈啊…想要……叶…求你……?”

太可爱了，叶想着，重新开始动作，之后不一会儿葛葉就颤抖着交代出来。他正在情头上，呻吟甜腻的很，平时就若隐若现的尾音喘息在现在十分明显，颤抖着，羞耻的小声靠近叶的耳边说

“叶…我…嗯…想上厕所……”

说出厕所两个字的时候下腹部又是一阵下意识的颤抖，他短促的哼了一声，又一次并拢了双腿。释放之后想上厕所的欲望翻倍明显，感受着体内液体沉甸甸下垂，他快要忍不住了，说出这种话的时候害羞的像个小孩子，脸红的不得了。

叶于是把葛葉带到洗手间，抚摸了一下葛葉的腹部，感觉营养物质应该吸收的差不多了，于是小心的拔出了g塞。葛葉趴在叶怀里，听到啵的一声令人脸红的声音之后下意识缩紧后穴，但却实在忍不下去。已经吸收完毕的，变小了的的『卵』和凝胶一起滑出穴口，真的就像是在产卵一般。葛葉本来就面薄，此时更是把脸狠狠埋到叶肩上柔软的衣物里，手指也攥着叶的袖子，发出羞耻到几点的气音。甚至到后面被擦过敏感点的时候，因为太舒服了，性器也颤抖着失禁，终于是把腹中的东西都排出了。

叶坏心思的捋着葛葉后脑勺上柔软翻翘的发丝，在他耳边轻声说道“葛葉刚刚产卵了，真是厉害呢”效果拔群，葛葉举起拳就对着叶的后背瞎揍一通，虽然因为刚刚释放而没什么力气，甚至像在按摩。

“辛苦了，现在是奖励时间”

轻柔的擦去葛葉两腿之间的液体，叶终于把自己已经高高扬起的性器十分顺利的滑进了葛葉的甬道，那里面湿润温暖，两个人都觉得非常满足。叶找准敏感点之后撞得葛葉两眼泛泪，葛葉也不甘示弱，猛的收紧后穴搅的叶差点缴械。

发现葛葉是故意的以后，叶掐着葛葉的大腿把他的膝弯压在自己胸前。这样可以进入的更深，葛葉也因此有了更多的快感，他被肏的狠了，眼底都是破碎的水光，捂着嘴也挡不住糟糕的呻吟。

叶终于释放的时候，他在葛葉耳边，用沾染着情欲，但却温柔而清醒的声音说。

“生日快乐，我爱你。”

而葛葉一边注意着自己指甲不会把叶的背部划伤，一边抽泣着，笑着，迷迷糊糊的，带着甜意回应。

“我也是。”

________


End file.
